La curiosidad de Hinata
by AishaUchiha
Summary: Y es que la curiosidad es cosa de niños... el problema está en como poder resolverla. Ya que algunas preguntas son difíciles de contestar. REGALO PARA HINATACRIS.


"**La Curiosidad de Hinata"**

Reseña: Fic dedicado a Hinatacris, por ser el comentarios número 50 en el fanfic Atracción por una serpiente. Muchas gracias por seguirlo, comentar y espero que te guste este pequeño oneshot para ti.

Pareja: Sasuhina.

Disclamier: los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, yo los utilizo para entretenimiento de los lectores y mío x3

Aviso: En esta historia los personajes tienen 13 años.

-"pensamientos"-

-Narrador y diálogos-

.

.

.

La mirada de la Hyuga iba de un lado para otro sin saber cómo tranquilizar los nervios que afloraban de ella a borbotones. Se encontraba en la parte trasera del edificio principal del instituto donde estudiaba y estaba esperando a su mejor amigo Sasuke Uchiha.

No es que se fuera a confesar o algo así, como habrían supuesto muchas de sus amigas si les hubiera dicho algo, era solo una satisfacción de curiosidad femenina. O por lo menos era lo que ella creía que podía ser.

No tenía nada de malo preguntarle a su mejor amigo por una cosa que no entendía de los hombres, después de todo él era el único chico a quién le podía preguntar. Ya que su naturaleza tímida le impedía hablar con claridad con los hombres. El Uchiha era una excepción simplemente por ser su vecino desde hacía ya muchos años.

Unos días antes lo había hablado con su hermana pequeña por el aire, sin explicarle detalles sobre su incertidumbre, y las palabras de la castaña la hicieron pensar: "_Si tienes alguna duda que te reconcome la mente, tienes que preguntársela a la persona en la que más confíes. Ella te sabrá explicar bien" _Y esa descripción, después de pensar mucho en sus amistades solo llegaba a una persona, Sasuke.

No le dio tiempo a seguir sus cavilaciones porque escuchó los pasos del moreno acercándose hasta ella. Se paró como un metro más delante de ella y la miró con algo de intriga. Normalmente no acudía a ninguna cita detrás del instituto, porque siempre eran tontas fans que se le intentaban declarar en un vano intento por llamar su atención. Pero esta vez si había acudido pues se trataba de Hinata y dudaba que ella tuviera intensión alguna de hacer algo así. Nunca le había visto señales de enamoramiento hacia él y eso era uno de las cosas que más le gustaban de estar con ella. No se sentía presionado a querer.

- ¿Qué pasa Hina? – le preguntó por fin después de unos segundos de intenso silencio.

- B-bueno pues… - vio un poco de sonrojo en las mejillas de ella, y se preocupó un poco. ¿Acaso era algo malo? – E-es una pregunta ¡nada más! – no sabía si eso era bueno o malo pero verla tan nerviosa le hacía algo de gracia, pero intentó contener la sonrisa que iba a asomar en su cara.

- ¿No podías decírmelo en clases? –

- E-era muy vergonzoso… si me escuchaba el resto de la gente… - sus dedos jugueteaban como cada vez que estaba muy nerviosa.

- Pues dime – puso las manos tras la nuca para no darle importancia a las palabras – sabes que puedes contar conmigo – desvió la mirada para que no pareciera tan cariñoso como parecía el comentario.

Pero ella sonrió. Es verdad lo que había pensado. No había mejor persona que Sasuke para responder a sus dudas. Con renovado coraje y algo menos de vergüenza se dispuso a preguntar.

- Sa-sasuke-kun… ¿Qué ti-tienen los chicos a-ahí abajo? – ella señaló con su dedo índice a la parte más intima de la anatomía de un hombre.

"¿QUÉ?" El peli negro abrió sus ojos de igual color tanto o más que si de verdad se le hubiera declarado. ¿De verdad le había preguntado eso? Ella parecía ajena a las consecuencias de dicha consulta y eso le hizo recapacitar en lo inocente que era la Hyuga de la vida que le rodeaba.

Ahora bien, tenía algo peor delante de sí. ¿Cómo se suponía que iba a contestar a esa pregunta tan inocente y a la vez tan complicada? Un pequeño sonrojo se situó debajo de sus ojos azabache, pero casi imperceptible. Se aclaró la garganta y se dispuso a aclarar sus propias interrogaciones.

- ¿Por qué me lo preguntas a mí? – eso pareció preocupar a la chica un poco. ¿Quizás se había equivocado?

- P-porque solo confío en tí – bueno, por lo menos sabía que no era tan necia como para preguntárselo a cualquiera. - ¿E-es malo Pr-preguntarlo? – sus ojos tristes lo destrozaron internamente.

Si él se llegaba a enterar de quien fue el que le puso esa pregunta en la mente a su Hinata se iba a enterar de quién era él. Y sí, suya, porque ya había entendido que no era cuestión de dejar que se fuera con cualquier depravado que se pudiera aprovechar de ella. Si había alguien con derecho a ello, solo podría ser él.

- Hinata sal conmigo – dijo todo lo serio que pudo.

La cara de la peliazul era como un tomate maduro a punto de servir para hacer salsa. Nunca se esperó que eso saliera de los labios de su compañero de vida, como también lo llamaba internamente a veces. Pero a pesar de todo, supo que no le importaría pasar a algo más, se había convertido en alguien especial con el pasar del tiempo.

- S-sí – sonrió para alivio del moreno el cual estaba bastante inquieto por la tardanza de la respuesta por parte de la Hyuga.

- Bien, pues a partir de ahora eres mi novia – le tendió la mano y ella la estrechó sin saber más que hacer.

Se estaban yendo del sitio hacia la entrada del instituto cuando ella recordó su curiosidad de nuevo. Miró a Sasuke que estaba a su lado sin soltarle la mano y preguntó de nuevo.

- ¿Y-y qué pasa con mi duda? – El Uchiha estaba seguro que si hubiera estado bebiendo algo ya lo hubiera escupido todo.

- E-eso… ya te lo contestaré más adelante en nuestra relación, sí –

.

.

"_Y es que la curiosidad es cosa de niños... el problema está en como poder resolverla. Ya que algunas preguntas son difíciles de contestar."_

.

.

.

FIN.

* * *

**Y aquí el regalo para Hinatacris por ser el comentario número 50 del fic Atracción por una serpiente. Recordad, el 100 también se llevará un premio ^.-**

**Espero que os haya gustado sobre todo a la chica que lo ha ganado ^w^ **

**Neko-besitos a todos! **


End file.
